


Smirk

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Jake has an idea. Sherry's not opposed to it.





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

Sherry had just arrived back at her apartment. She had been in Europe for a mission and had just gotten back. Sherry was expecting to be greeted by her boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be found. She began to worry. “Jake?”, she called, unsure. He was always at home, so why on Earth wasn’t he now? “Jake?”, she called again. No response, just silence. Had he gone out?, she wasn’t sure. 

Sherry crept into the bedroom cautiously. She didn’t like being in her house alone, even though Jake always assured her that it was perfectly safe. She could never take any chances though, not when she was a government agent. Sherry was about to lower her guard when she heard a noise behind her. Suddenly, she got picked up from behind. “Hey Supergirl”, Jake said in her ear. Sherry screamed then slowly relaxed. “S-sorry Jake”, she said wiggling from his grasp. She turned to him and gave him a hug, which he accepted. They stayed like that for a while then Jake spoke. “Hey Sherry?”, he asked raising an eyebrow. She looked up at him. God, he was perfect. “Yeah?”, she answered, curious. She was starting to doubt him for a moment…his whole confident personality, because he was nervous. Nervous? She never thought she would ever see Jake like that. “You okay”, she asked. He wet his lips and sighed. “Y-yeah”, he answered stuttering. “Can we try something?” What! “Um…like, in the bedroom?”, she asked. Jake turned pink and then nodded. Now it was Sherry’s turn to turn pink. She looked down, embarrassed. “O-okay”, she said, still not looking at him. 

They went into their bedroom, Jake sitting Sherry down on the bed. “You trust me don’t you?” He looked down at her. “Yes”, she replied, giving a small smile. Upon hearing that, Jake walked over to the closet and pulled out on of Sherry’s scarves. Sherry’s eyes went wide. “Can I blindfold you?”, he asked. She swallowed and then nodded. He smirked. She had seen that smirk so many times, even before meeting Jake, she just couldn’t remember where. 

He tied the scarf at the back of her head. Her vision went dark. Sherry felt Jake’s hands on her. A shiver went up her spine. Jake started to remove her clothing one by one. Sweater, jeans, t-shirt and bra, leaving her in her white lace panties. His hands moved up to squeeze her breasts, moving his thumbs to run them over her hardening nipples. Sherry moaned. She slowly started to become aware of how wet she was. It didn’t take much to turn her on. He continued to play with her breasts, licking and sucking the hardened buds. Jake pulled away from her and Sherry whined at the lost sensation. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her pale legs. Jake slipped a finger inside her wet heat. Sherry whimpered as he began to slide his finger in and out of her, eventually adding a second and scissoring her open. “J-Jake I’m close, fuck!”, Sherry moaned. She didn’t get what she wanted though. Jake withdrew his fingers. “Jake!”, Sherry whined in protest. She couldn’t see him, but she could tell he was smirking. “Jake?”, she called. No answer. Had he left? “Jake”, she repeated. “Right here Supergirl”, he replied, running his fingers along her arm. “Sherry, I have something else to ask you?, he said. She hummed in response. “Do you mind if someone else joins us?”, he asked, nervous of the response he might receive. “I don’t mind Jake”, she answered, reassuring him. “Alright, I’ll be right back Sherry”, he said as she heard the door shut. Now she just had to wait.

A few moments later, Jake came back. She heard footsteps behind him. Sherry started to become anxious. ‘Was this really a good idea’, she thought as she felt weight on the bed beside her. Suddenly, Sherry felt foreign hands roam her body. She bit her lip. Who was with them? Sherry couldn’t think of anyone that Jake’s trusted or even liked enough for that person to join them. “Jake, can you take the scarf off…please?”, she pleaded. Jake laughed. “Alright”, he said before removing the material from her eyes. WHAT THE FUCK! The person who Jake had brought with them was his own fucking father! Not that she wanted to admit it, but that thought made her even more turned on then she already was. She never had told Jake, but growing up around him, Sherry had felt an attraction towards the older man. “You’ve grown up so much Sherry”, Wesker said, smirking. That’s where she had saw it! Jake had the same smirk as his father. She wasn’t really sure how she felt about this. Sherry was about to respond, when she felt Jake’s cock enter her. Sherry moaned like a whore. Albert lowered his head to kiss her, silencing her moans. 

Sherry felt full, like she couldn’t take anymore. Albert had pulled away from Sherry and was positioned behind her, cock buried in her ass. She felt like she was going to explode. Wesker leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Is this what you thought about Sherry, all those years ago, me fucking you?” Sherry whimpered, biting her lip. “Y-yes”, she replied. “You know…”, he went on. “You could have had this sooner, if only you had asked”. He smirked again. That same smirk that Jake had, that drove her crazy. That was enough to send her over the edge. Sherry’s eyes screwed shut as she came. Albert and Jake collapsed beside her, finishing soon after. 

They lay in their bed silently. This was more than she’d first thought when Jake had said he wanted to try something, but it was better than she could have imagined. Jake had always had good ideas when it came to trying out new thinks, and she was thankful for that, and especially for this idea for tonight too.

**Author's Note:**

> Odd pairing I know but I've had this idea for a while now and I had to write it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
